Blue Eyed Dreamer
by Unleash
Summary: AU - She wanted more then just a friendship... she wanted love from her best friend.
1. Nothing More

**Disclaimer:**_ I_ own nothing but the idea for the story so yah XD don't sue me... --

**Summery - **She wanted more then friendship, she wanted love from her best friend. Usagi's best friends with Seiya but wants him to love her like she loves him. But on her quest(sorry, don't know what other word I could have used XD)to make him see her as more, she ends up falling for the most unexpected person. (better then it sounds . )

**A/N -** Anyway, I've deleted all of my other stories, wanted a new fresh start and all.(sorry to anyone who was reading my old stuff) Changed my name too! XD XD but yah.. so this is my new story and the only one up I have. I've decided not to start any other stories untill I've completed this one so yah. Anyway on with the story... hugs her demon muse Hope you like!

**Blue Eyed Dreamer**

**Chapter One - Nothing More**

Best friends. How I loath those words. I don't know when it happened but every time that those words left his mouth, I wanted to cry.Best friends...why can't we be more?

Usagi sat by her bedroom window, her big blue eyes watching the sky change from blue to black. Pressing her index finger to the glass, she slowly traced a patter of stars onto the now darkening sky.

"Your my brightest star Seiya..."She whispered to the silent room, making her way towards her bed. "You keep me from falling into the darkness of life."

Slowly, pulling back the blanket from the bed, she crawled underneath and slept; thoughts of a raven haired boy filling her dreams.

Usagi would dream... dream of dreams that would never come true. Dreams that were just illusions of her desires. Illusions of hope but hope can only keep you going for so long because before you know it, your world will come crashing down. It will come apart and when it does, your dreams will no longer help you.Your dreams will turn to nightmares of rejection and loss.

Usagi is about to find out just how hard one can fall when they believe that the dreams that tempt reality can come true. But sometimes, a dreamer with a strong enough will can make their stronges dream come true... the idea, the desire that is at the root of all their dreams. For Usagi, the idea of being loved was at the root of all her dreams and desires.

* * *

"Late again!" Usagi cried out in frustration as she stepped onto the high school grounds just as the bell went sounding the beginning of class.

"Late as usual Usagi?" Said a cheerfulvoice from behind her as she made it to the top step that lead into the school. Turning around, she quickly smiled, forgetting completly about being late.

"Hey Seiya!" She yelled to the young man walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Letting out a short laugh, Seiya draped an arm around Usagis shoulder and led her into the school. "Same reason your here Usagi, going to school." He replied, smiling down at her. "Or did you forget where you were again?" He asked teasingly.

As she continued to stare at Seiya, a slow blush crept over Usagis face making her laugh nervously.

"Seiya! I didn't forget...it ummm just kind of sliped my mind! hehehe" She laughed, her hand going behind her head. "Yah, that was it, just kind of got umm side tracked!"

"Sure you did Usagi, sure you did." He said, petting her head as if she were a child.

"Seiya! Stop that!" She said, removing his hand from her head. "I'm not a little girl. I'm 17!"

Secreatly, Usagi wished that he would hug her and stroke her hair loving, but that wasn't gonna happen any time soon. Sighing, she made her way towards her math class.

"What class do you have first?" Seiya asked, walking beside her, his arm once again around her shoulders.

"Math.Stupid teachers gonna give me another lecture on tardiness." She said adjusting her backpack.

"I'll walk you there." He replied. "You have Mrs.Sanders again?"

"Yah. She's still pissed at me from last year when I accidentally spilled coffee over her laptop." Usagi said, grimacing as she stoped infront of her classroom. "I"m off to my doom."

"Guess this is goodbye." Seiya said dramatically as he hugged her, pretending to cry.

To stunned to even reply, Usagi just stood there feeling the warmth of Seiya's body around her.

'I wish this could last forever. Just me and him.' Usagi said to herself as she inhaled Seiya's scent. 'Together forever...'

Just as she was getting comfortable, he pulled back and looked down at her.

Looking up at him, she wished he would kiss her but knew he wouldn't. He would never see her as anything but Usagi, his friend.

"Thanks Seyia, for walking me to class. You'd better go get to yours." She said sadly as she watched him smile.

"Hey no problem." Seiya replied turning around, walking to his class. "That's what best friends are for." He said looking over his shoulder."I'll see you at lunch."

Usagi didn't even bother to reply as he walked away. The only thing going through her head were his words.'That's what best friends are for.'

'Best friends... Just best friends.' She though as she reached for the door handle of her classroom.'Nothing more.'

Even as she walked into her math class and heard Mrs.Sanders talk about how her tardiness was unacceptable, non of it made it past her ears. The only thing her mind could comprehend was the fact that Seiya woud never see her beyond anything more then just a friend; his best friend.

Taking her seat at the back of the class, Usagi blocked out the voice of her teacher and looked out the window at the rain that had started to fall.

'Just like the rain can never be anything but rain ' She thought as she watched it fall. ' I can never be anything but a best friend.'

"Together but alone." Usagi said softly so that not even the red haird boy beside her could hear.

'But I'll try, I'll try to change even if it kills me in the end.' She said to herself as she saw a silver haired boy run by the window.

**Unleash:** Sorry for any spelling mistakes but my stupid word document doesn't come with spell check..but I did my best.. I've checked it over like 5 times! Anyway.. leave a review and as always, flames are welcome.


	2. In One Moment

**Disclaimer:**_ The only thing I own is the idea for this story...so like I said...don't sue me! XD_

**A/N - **Someone who was actualy reading this story is probably going to kill me cuz I haven't updated this story since last year... June 12th, 2005 to be exact. sighs So sorry... in all honesty I completly forgot all about it...I know, I know I suck and all that but I'm back to continue it and finish it cuz well... I want to!XD Now, the good news is that I have the whole story planned out from start to finish, I just gotta write it all, soooooooo I might as well get started! So here is chapter two of Blue Eyed Dreamer.

**Blue Eyed Dreamer**

**Chapter Two - In One Moment**

'I hope it stops raining by the time school lets out.' Usagi said to herself as she made her way out of her second period class to her locker. 'If it keeps up, I'm gonna have to wait it out after school, and there's no way I'm staying here longer then I have to.'

Putting away her math and english books, she grabbed her lunch and waited patiently for Seiya to come pick her up after his class so they could walk together to the cafeteria.

It had been like that since Jr. High. Seiya would always come pick Usagi up so they could eat lunch together, talk about how their classes were, and what they wanted to do after school. It had been that way every school day for the past few years...until today.

Looking at her watch, Usagi noticed fifteen minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of Seiya.

'I wonder what's keeping him, he's never been late before.' She thought as she fiddled with the top of her paper lunch bag.

'I'll just wait a couple more minutes, the teacher probably just wanted to talk to him after class, no big deal.' So with that thought Usaig, once again, put on a smile and waited happily for Seiya to come.

And wait she did, for another fifteen minutes, and every minute after that her smile fell until she realized half of her lunch period was over and Seiya wasn't showing up.

"I...He..." She said, trying to come up with an explanation as she slid down her locker to the school floor.

"He forgot. He forgot about me..." Usagi spoke quietly to herself as the truth finaly dawned on her that Seiya, her best friend, had forgotten about her; that he didn't have time for her...not anymore.

"I guess high school eventually does change people, even Seiya." Usagi said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Quickly getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes, she made her way to the lunch room by herself to see if it really was true, that her best friend had really and truly forgotten about her.

Now, to most people, it may seem weird that forgetting one lunch date didn't really mean anything but to Usagi it did. To her it was the same as having your heart beat regularly for 17 years and then having it stop for no reason, no reason at all.

As she reached the lunch room, she paused and slowly opened the doors and walked inside.

Not making any eye contact with any of the other students in the lunch room as she passed by, she stopped by the recycling bins and looked around the lunch room till she spotted the table she, Seiya and their freinds ate at.

Everyone was there. Haruka, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Mamoru, Michiru, Rei, Minako, Setsuna, even Seiya's brother Taiki was there. He didn't usually eat with them because he was either studying, sometimes with Ami, or keeping their other brother Yaten out of trouble.

Everyone, except Seiya.

'Maybe...he didn't forget me after all. He probably had to stay behind class or go to a basketball meeting, otherwise he'd be in the lunch room with the rest of them.

With that thought in her head, Usagi put her smile back on and made her way towards the lunch table to join her friends.

Just as she was about to greet her friends and ask about Seiya, she spotted him two tables behind where her friends were eating. And in that moment, in that one single moment, her hopes and dreames came crashing down like lightning in the midst of a storm.

Outside, as the rain continued to fall, the sky lite up as lightning struck and thunder roared. It roared so loudly, struck so harshly, that it seemed as though the sky were screaming in agony, ripping from the inside out.

So in that moment, as Usagi spotted Seiya, her heart did scream in agony before it stopped and broke.

There, beside Seiya, sat Kakyuu as she laughed brightly at something that Seiya had said. Something Usagi should have been laughing at had it been her instead of Kakyuu.

After that moment, when everything seemed to fall apart and the truth showed itself, Usagi turned around and ran out of the lunch room so fast she didn't even hear her friends shouting for her to come back.

As she ran, all she could think about was how, no matter what she did, no matter how much she changed, she would never have Seiya because she could not compete with Kakyuu; beautiful, kind, honest, sweet Kakyuu.

Kakyuu, the secret love of Seiya's life since he spotted her the day they had entered high school. The day Usagi learned that she loved Seiya as more then just a friend and that, if Kakyuu and Seiya were ever to become freinds, Usagi would lose him because she could not fight with love and come out the winner.

Now, now it seemed that not only was she going to lose any chance of having him return her love, she was also going to lose him as a friend.

So with tears in her eyes, she turned the corner and was about the run out the front doors of the school when she crashed into someone and fell to the ground, her lunch bag flying out of her hands.

Despretly trying to wipe away the tears she looked up ready to apologize, when her blue eyes clashed with the cold green eyes of Seiyas brother Yaten and suddenly realized her day was about to get much much worse.

Because if there was one thing Usagi new in life better then Seiya, it was staying out of Yatens way as much as was humanly possible.

**Unleash:** Again sorry for the really late update and for any spelling mistakes even though I've gone through it 3 times. But yah...not really into the good stuff yet, but the next chapters where the whole story takes off. So read and review so you can tell me if I should change anything.


	3. Stupid Metaphor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well nothing but the idea! So please don't sue meeeee!

**A/N:** Sooooo I seem to have had forgotten about this story T.T which I'm super pissed about because I really need there to be more fanfiction involving this pairing! But enough with my rambling! For those of you who are still reading this, here is chapter 3 of Blue Eyed Dreamer! Enjoy!

**Blue Eyed Dreamer**

**Chapter Three: Stupid Metaphor**

"Crap, crap, crap!" was the only word going through Usagi's mind as she looked away from Yaten and slowly stood up.

" I'm so….. I'm so sorry Ya…" she started to say but was interrupted by Yaten.

" Watch where you're going, Odango." Yaten remarked in an indifferent manner that was somehow both uncaring and yet, for lack of a better word, pretentious.

His green eyes coldly stared at her and narrowed slightly as he continued with his string of insults.

"Sensible people don't go mowing down other people in empty hallways; stupid people, on the other hand, do." Yaten finishes as his lips formed into a slight frown of disgust.

Usagi really didn't know what to say to him; she didn't think she could form a coherent sentence after what he'd just said.

Usagi had never really understood what it was about Yaten that almost scared her. Not in the 'oh man, he's gonna kill me' sense but more of the fear that he, somehow, made her feel inadequate; made her feel like she wasn't worthy enough to be in his presence. He seemed to instill in you a feeling of utter disappointment.

People in the school seemed to love Yaten, though she never really understood exactly _why_. Hell, the guy had his own fan club! FAN CLUB!

Usagi really just did not understand it and it frustrated her to no end. How could so many people love _him_? Yaten never really seemed to talk to anyone except his brothers, didn't acknowledge anyone else. So how was it that he, Yaten, had the love of most of the school, yet she couldn't even earn the heart of her best friend? How was it that such unfriendly and aloof people could earn the love and adoration of anyone without lifting a finger, but people like her, couldn't even get the love of one individual? Was it just she? Was she not worthy of any kind of love?

Yaten wasn't anything like Seiya, the complete opposite to be more accurate. Seiya was more outgoing, charming, and handsome and actually care about people and their feelings. He would talk to anyone and everyone and would take the time and effort to get to know someone. Yaten exerted no effort for anyone or anything except himself. So how come Yaten had a fan club consisting of about 80% of the schools population yet Seiya had a fan club of about 1 person, Usagi herself. She didn't even know how they could even be related!

Usagi hadn't realized that she had zoned out into la la land until Yaten decided to poke her in the forehead with his index finger to figure out if she was still conscious.

" Owww! What the …?" Usagi complained as she came back to the reality of the real world and the predicament she was still currently in. She rubbed her forehead where Yaten had poked her giving him a questioning look.

"You can't even seem to stay in the present, Odango. How is it that you're still able to function as a grown person? Are you really that dense?" Yaten said shaking his had to her inability to even focus.

Before Usagi could even reply, she was interrupted by a third voice coming around the corner.

" Usagi? Yaten? What are you guy's doing out here? We're all waiting for you inside the lunchroom." Minako said, now standing in between both Usagi and Yaten. She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder silently asking what her and Yaten we're doing in the hallway alone.

Usagi had to blink a couple of times to stop herself from tearing up in front of both of them. ' I will not give Yaten another reason to make me feel worthless!'

"I'm really sorry if I worried you Minako." Usagi said slowly composing herself after what Yaten had said to her. 'I really hope Minako didn't hear any of that. It would worry her and I don't want her to hate Yaten because of me. She's head over heels in love with him.' She thought to herself as she lowered her head looking at her feet.

" It's okay, Usagi. I'm just glad you're okay!" Minako said smiling giving Usagi big hug. " Why did you run out like that anyway? Did something happen?"

"I..." Usagi started to say, hoping to come up with some kind of excuse for her abrupt departure from the cafeteria.

" I realized I'd forgotten my lunch in my locker! I'm sorry I just took off like that but I was really hungry." Usagi finished smiling sheepishly at Minako and mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with an excuse so quickly. There was no way she was going to tell Minako the real reason for running out. 'I can't let anyone know. It would ruin everything or worse, they'd feel the need to help me. I don't want to burden any of them with my silly problems.'

"Ummm Usagi? Your lunch was already in your hand when you ran out." Minako said, giving her a weird look.

'Oh no! How could I be so stupid! Of course Minako wouldn't be fooled so easily!' Usagi thought to herself as she froze at Minako's accusation. ' How the hell am I going to get my self out of this one?'

By this time Usagi's brain was going into overdrive as she tried to come back with a plausible excuse for her actions.

'When in doubt, Usagi, play dumb!' She decided as she scratched the side of her head deep in thought and smiled up at Minako.

" Oh, you know me Minako! Sometimes I forget the simplest things." She laughed, " I have the memory of a goldfish!" Usagi finished, hoping to any god at all that Minako believed her lie.

Minako put a hand over her mouth as she giggled watching Usagi laugh. Satisfied with Usagi's answer, Minako turned to Yaten, almost forgetting he was there.

" Yaten!" Minako screamed loudly turning to face Yaten and proceeded to latch onto his arm.

" And what's your excuse for not eating lunch with me today?" Minako said looking up at Yaten, big red hearts taking the place of her where her eyes would normally be.

Usagi, at that moment, couldn't help but laugh loudly at the look at was currently on Yaten's face. He looked like he was ready to rip off his own arm and run like he was being chased by the devil himself.

Both Yaten and Minako turned to Usagi when they heard her gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard.

"And what are you laughing at, Odango?" Yaten said annoyed, looking away from the disgusting creature that was currently attached to his right arm and focusing his venomous eyes on Usagi.

Usagi quickly shut up and turned her head away from Yaten, embarrassed.

Yaten just shook his head, untangled himself from Minako, put both his in the pockets of his school uniform, and turned around to walk away.

" You really are a ditz aren't you Odango?" He said before he walked away from both of them and disappeared around the corner.

" HE IS SOOOOOOOOOO HOT!" Minako exclaimed rather loudly once Yaten had left and proceeded to latch onto Usagi's arm and leading her toward the lunchroom.

" Hold on a second Minako, I gotta grab my lunch." Usagi said once more trying to forget about everything that Yaten had said to her. She ran back to the spot she'd bumped into Yaten, quickly grabbed her previously discarded lunch bag and made her way back to where Minako was waiting for her.

The two blonde haired girls continued down the hallway slowly making their way to the cafeteria with Minako continuing to explain to Usagi just how perfect Yaten was.

Usagi patiently listened to her friend talk about Yaten hoping to keep her mind off of Seiya as they made their way through the lunchroom to their table

Most of their friends had already abandoned the table in favor of spending their last 10 minutes of lunch break preparing for their next classes and making plans for afterschool.

The only people still currently at the table were Taiki and Ami who were working on perfecting their biology project that was due next week.

Usagi said a quick hello to both of them before she was once again forced to listen to Minako talk about Yaten as she sat down across from her. Usagi then proceeded to eat her lunch quickly as she half continued to listen to her blonde friend talk about the one person who she could say she 100% disliked with a burning passion.

As she finished up her lunch and made sure Minako still felt like she had her full attention, Usagi took the time to secretly find Seiya and Kakyuu who were seated two tables away.

'What does he see in her anyway?' Usagi thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before once again concentrating on Seiya and Kakyuu.

As Usagi continued to watch her best friend converse with a girl who Usagi admitted hesitantly was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school.

Sure Kakyuu was beautiful, kind and generous but Usagi could be those things too. She would do anything to please Seiya just as long as he'd love her. She'd be willing to change her whole self if it meant earning his love. Maybe she couldn't be _as _beautiful, _as_ kind, and_ as_ generous as Kakyuu but she could try! She would try just for Seiya, why didn't he understand that? If he'd just take the time to look at her as more then just a friend he'd realize she could be just as good for him as Kakyuu.

But no, Seiya would never look at her as he did Kakyuu, would never caress her cheek like he was doing to Kakyuu now, or smile his perfect loving smile that was being directed toward Kakyuu's blushing face.

'He ditched me to spend time with Kakyuu. How could I be so stupid!' She thought holding back the tears she desperately wanted to let fall.

" Why can't you love me Seiya?" Usagi whispered as she put her hand to her cheek and imagined it was Seiya's hand that was touching her porcelain skin.

" Sorry Usagi, were you saying something?" Minako asked reaching across the table and touching Usagi's hand gently.

The touch took Usagi away from watching Seiya and Kakyuu and she realized she'd accidentally said the last part out loud.

As she focused on Minako trying to figure out if she'd heard what Usagi had said, the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang, saving Usagi from having to explain her self.

"Never mind." Said Minako standing up. " Let's go Usagi! We don't want to be late for our classes."

"You go ahead Minako, your next class is upstairs and mine is on the first floor. I still gotta go get my books from my locker and I don't want to make you late." Usagi said packing her lunch up and standing up from the table.

"Alright! If your sure Usagi." Minako replied smiling down at Usagi. " I'll give you a call after school okay?"

"Yeah sure! That would be great. I'll talk to you later Minako." Usagi said as she smiled up at Minako and watched her exit the lunchroom.

As Usagi was walking away from the table she waved goodbye to Ami and Taiki who were leaving for their next class as she made her way toward the exit of the lunchroom.

Just as she was about to head out of the cafeteria, she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder, which stopped her in mid step preventing her from walking any further.

"Usagi." Seiya said as she turned around to see who it was. He was currently smiling down at her his eyes sparking so bright it made Usagi's heart stop.

"Seiya…" Usagi managed to breath out, a slow smile starting to form on her lips.

Seiya slowly removed his arm from Usagi's shoulder once he'd gotten her attention and proceeded to apologize.

" Sorry I missed our lunch date Usagi, but I got caught up talking with Kakyuu after class and it kind seeped into lunch hour. I hope you're not mad. " Seiya said to Usagi explaining why he'd missed seeing her at lunch.

"Oh, it's okay Seiya! It's really not that big of a deal." She replied as she forced the smile to stay on her doll like face. ' If only he knew just how big of a deal it really was' She thought to herself sadly.

"Good! I'd hate it if you were mad at me bunny!" Seiya said wrapping an arm around Usagi's shoulders silently agreeing to walk her to her locker.

'He called me bunny!' Usagi screamed inside her head with happiness, completely forgetting what had happened not even an hour ago.

They continued to walk together towards Usagi's locker making small talk and both smiling like two 5-year-old kids who'd just gotten back from Disney Land.

Ask they reached her locker and Usagi went to grab her txt books for the next class, she asked Seiya if he still wanted her to meet him after school in the school lobby or on the front steps so they could go over to his house for their normal after school study sessions with Ami and Taiki.

"Oh damn! I completely forgot about that Usagi!" Seiya said his eyes going wide as he looked as Usagi just as she'd finished closing her locker door.

Usagi turned around and looked questioningly at him

"You forgot?" she said quietly looking him in the eyes while hugging her textbooks to her chest.

"Yeah…I sorta promised to walk Kakyuu home after school." Seiya said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh….." was all Usagi could say as a look of disappointment crossed her face.

" But I'll still come and study after I walk Kakyuu home okay?" Seiya said quickly seeing the sad look on Usagi's face.

Before either of them could say anything else the bell signaling the beginning of the period went off cutting off and further conversation.

As Seiya quickly turned around to run to his class he stopped, turned around and yelled towards Usagi who was frozen on the spot.

"I'LL GET YATEN TO WALK YOU OVER TO OUR HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL SO JUST MEET ON THE FRONT STEPS OKAY? I'LL MAKE STUDYING I PROMISE USAGI!" Seiya said shouting over the students rushing to their next classes. "I'LL SEE YOU AT MY HOUSE OKAY? HAVE FUN WITH THE REST OF YOUR CLASSES USAGI!"

And with Seiya's parting words, Usagi's whole day had officially earned the title of being the Worst Day Ever of her whole entire life.

Usagi let out a slow breath as she turned and ran to her class, only one thing on her mind as she tried to stop herself from running to the bathroom and crying her eyes out. Crying from both frustration with having to be stuck with Yaten and the sadness of knowing that Seiya and Kakyuu were indeed slowly falling for each other.

'So this is what it feels like having your heart ripped out.' Was the last thought on Usagi's mind as she entered her classroom.

As she sat at her desk, her mind completely numb and heart beating to a rhythm of the saddest melody, she did not once realize that maybe, just maybe this was her life hitting rock bottom. Now, most of us would be crushed realizing that we'd hit rock bottom but what most people, including Usagi, don't realize is that once you've fallen that low, there's no more down left to fall to….you can only climb higher. And for Usagi, she might just be able to reach the dreams she's so desperately trying to make a reality.

She just needs to realize, that dreams are only dreams, nothing more. They can never be anything more. They are never constant; they are not there for you to replicate for they are always changing and most of the time, useless, because you can't even remember them when you wake from your dreamland. Their only purpose is to guide you to your hearts true desires and hope that you'll be able to one day realize the true meaning behind their purpose. It's like an annoying metaphor; simplicity dressed up to look pretty trying it's damn hardest to make a point.

Let's hope Usagi figures out her dreams before she's to tangled up in trying to make her dreams an exact duplicate in the world outside of dreamland.

Unleash: I apologize again for not staying up to date with this story but I'm trying my best starting…..NOW! :D So as always reviews are very very welcome as well as flames because I learn from both!


	4. One Thought

**Disclaimer** - I own nothingggggggggggg! No suing please!

**A/N** – So I think I've gotten my writers bug back because here's another chapter! 2 chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! :D So without any further interruptions, here's chapter 4 of Blue Eyed Dreamer. Enjoy!

**Blue Eyed Dreamer**

**Chapter Four: One Thought**

The presence of the rain that was felt earlier in the morning was once again present in the sky above the high school. It wasn't in any sense a vicious rain; there was no evidence of any vindictive emotion in the pitter-patter of the dancing raindrops, no maliciousness', just a simple slow dance of contentment.

' No, not contentment.' Usagi thought to herself as she sat in her last period class once again staring out the classroom window watching the simplicity and beauty of the dance happening outside.

Just like earlier in the morning she had found herself watching the rain contemplating her situation with Seiya.

' What was I even thinking?' She screamed at herself in frustration. ' What kind of idiot goes and falls in love with their best friend! That's just asking for trouble and a whole bunch of heart ach.'

Slowly sighing, Usagi once again focused on the rain. She'd long ago started watching the rain just fall, analyzing it to stop herself from thinking about her problems. It was almost soothing to her watching the rain as it freely and opening expressed its emotion in a dance as old as the earth itself.

Usagi was right, it was not a dance of contentment, and it wasn't hitting the ground with any emotion of happiness. There was sadness evident in the rains fluid yet perfectly vertical movements. Every drop fell into unison with the others, no originality, and no creativity no expression what so ever. No, it was not a dance of contentment. It was too perfect and almost forced?

'A dance of resignation.' Usagi figured out, a dance of complete resignation void of all happiness. 'It was giving up, ignoring all emotion and just doing what was in it's nature, just falling. It was no dance worth watching; it was no dance at all.

Once again Usagi sighed as she turned away from the window and looked at the clock at the front of the classroom as she heard the teacher reminding the class about the English assignment that was do tomorrow.

The hands of the clock showed that there was less then 2 minutes left of the class before it was scheduled to end and 2 minutes before the signaling of the end of the school day.

Usagi quickly turned to the contents of her desk and slowly proceeded to pack everything up, scribbling in her binder to remind herself to finish her English assignment for tomorrow.

'Maybe I can finish the assignment at the study session today. Ami could help me and I'd for sure be able to get at least an 80% grade to help me bring my average class mark up.' Usagi told herself. 'I do NOT want to have to take English again in the summer!'

Just as the bell went off telling the students their school day had ended, Usagi was reminded again that she wouldn't be walking with Seiya today which momentarily caused her to falter in her action of standing up causing her to sit back down in her seat.

As she sat back down in her desk and all the students in the class scrambled to get out of the classroom, Usagi was left alone with only her thoughts keeping her company.

'Seiya left me, left me alone. He left _me_ to be with _Kakyuu_. He doesn't care about me or he wouldn't have left me alone. He didn't just leave me, he forgot about me then he left me all alone.' She sadly told herself as a single tear made its way down her cheek closely followed by a second and a third.

'Why doesn't he understand! Why can't he see me, see how I feel! He's slowly killing me and he doesn't even realize it. I think that's why it hurts so much, because he doesn't even see my heart. He doesn't hear how hard it beats when he's close or how it cries out when he leave and how it stops when I see him with Kakyuu. I love you Seiya, why cant you see that?' Usagi thought as tears of frustration escaped her eyes hitting the chocolate brown top of her desk.

Usagi quickly wiped the tears away as she looked up and realized she was alone in the classroom and it was already 3:15pm and that she was running late. She quickly stood up, grabbed her books, wiped the last lingering traces of her salty tears from her eyes and ran to her locker.

'Damn it! I forgot that I was supposed to be meeting Yaten at the front steps of the school.' She scolded herself for her laps in memory as she quickly opened her locker, put away the text books and binders she didn't need to bring with her and took the one's she did and put them in her school bag.

'How could Seiya leave me with Yaten! I've told him countless times that Yaten doesn't like me and that he scares me senseless but noooo he just seemed to laugh it off like I was talking nonsense.' Usagi exclaimed in frustration as she slammed her locker shut and quickly made her way through the hallways towards the front of the school.

'If only you knew just how funny this wasn't Seiya, you wouldn't be leaving me to walk alone with Yaten. He's not like you; he doesn't have a single decent bone in his body. For all I know he won't even be waiting for me because I'm late, if he was even going to walk with me in the first place.' She told herself as she made it to the front doors of the school. 'Seiya just probably assume Yaten would do what he asked of him, but Yaten doesn't do anything he doesn't want to.'

Usagi paused at the front doors of the school to compose her self. 'I really hope Yaten has already left. This would make things a whole lot easier. I wouldn't have to put up with his cold words and indifferent attitude and I'd be able to walk to Seiya's house in peace and think about my predicament.'

As she opened the doors of the school and stepped outside the first thing she heard was girls screaming "YATEN!" and she finally looked around she noticed a whole swarm of girls were crowded together, jumping up and down their hand waving in the air as if they were trying to grab a piece of the sky.

" What the hell…?" Usagi said out loud trying to figure what was going on. By now it was almost 3:30pm and Usagi was confused by what all these girls were doing out here.

'Why are they screaming out Yaten's name? I don't see him anywhere.' Usagi asked herself looking around to see if she could see Yaten anywhere in the crowd.

As she tried to look for him, all she could see were screaming girls professing their love for Yaten, asking him to walk them home and some even going as far as asking to have his children!

'What is going on here? Are they all delusional, he's not even here!' Usagi said in frustration when she couldn't see Yaten anywhere.

'This is so typical; all of Yaten's fan girls were raving mad! But this is even crazy for them. Hell, their crazy period. Why a guy like that had so many girls following him around is unfathomable to me. But to have them going delusional, that's just down right pathetic. A guy like Yaten doesn't deserve girls like these, he doesn't even care about them.' Usagi said giving the girls a sad look. 'One day, they'll realize he's never going to love them and they'll be in the same situation as me, heartbroken.'

Usagi was about to leave the school ground when one of the fan girls bumped into her making her loose her footing and fall to the ground.

"What the…? Why is everyone bumping into me today?" Usagi said out fed up with the whole day, her frustration getting the better of her.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The fan girl, who had long dark blue hair said offering her hand and an apology.

Usagi looked up at the girls outstretched hand and took it lifting herself from the ground, grabbing her school bag and facing the girl once again.

"I'm sorry, it was probably my fault for not watching where I was going. I'm just having a very bad day." Usagi said giving the girl a polite smile. She couldn't really blame the strange girl for her fall because even Usagi knew she was a bit of a klutz. 'Yaten was right about one thing, I am accident prone'

"No no! It was completely my fault. I was in such a rush to see Yaten!" The blue haired girl said to Usagi giving her a big smile and slightly jumping in her spot. "I'm Hitomi by the way, a 3rd year student."

"I'm Usagi, I'm in my 4th year" Usagi said giving the girl her name and a polite smile. "Why are you in a rush to see Yaten, he's not even here."

"WHAT?" Hitomi screamed, looking panicked and looking behind her to see if Usagi was telling the truth. " Oh thank god! He's still there, cant you see him?" she said turning back around to Usagi, giving her an 'are you blind?' look.

"I'm sorry, I don't see him anywhere." Usagi said shaking her head thinking this girl was just as crazy as the rest of them.

Apparently Usagi was getting on the girls nerves, because out of nowhere she grabbed Usagi's head and made here look directly at the spot Hitomi had just been looking at.

"Now do you see him?" Hitomi said getting inpatient with Usagi's inability to see Yaten. "He's right there on top of the schools brick fence wall entrance."

As Usagi looked at the spot she was being forced to look at, she did indeed spot Yaten, who was casually sitting on top of the fence leaning on one of the schools lamp posts that was situated on the top of the outer brick perimeter of the school.

'So their not crazy after all' Usagi thought to her self and then realized that she would indeed have to walk with Yaten.

"I see him, Hitomi. You can let go of my face now." Usagi said giving the girl a sad smile.

"Yeah right. Sorry!" Hitomi said sheepishly taking a step away from Usagi. "Hey, why do you look so sad, Usagi? Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all Hitomi, I'm just not in a good mood today." Usagi said giving the girl another sad smile. She really did try to put as much effort as she could into the smile to stop the strange girl from looking worried.

"Okay, well I hope your day gets better Usagi! I'm gonna go over to the rest of the group and hope I can get Yaten to walk me home! I'm so excited! I might have a chance to go out with him! Do you know how happy I'd be if he ended up falling in love with me? I would DIE of happiness!" Hitomi laughed full of excitement as she turned and ran to the rest of the girls.

"Today is my day to get Yaten's love!" Was the last thing Usagi heard before she couldn't see Hitomi anymore as she disappeared into the crowd of screaming girl's.

Usagi I just shook her head in fascination at the girl's odd behavior. 'I hope your sense of love is better then mine Hitomi. I wish you all the luck in the world.'

Usagi felt for the girl's predicament. She really hoped she would get her chance with Yaten even thought Usagi knew deep deep down that the girl was destined to end up in the same situation as Usagi. 'Please don't end up like me Hitomi.'

As Usagi stood there she tried to figure out what she should do. 'Should I just start walking to Seiya's house or wait for Yaten? Should I even wait for him, he probably wouldn't ever wait for me. But then, what was he doing here? He didn't play any sports and school had ended about a half hour ago, so why was he still here? Was he…was he waiting for me?' She reasoned with herself and look back at Yaten.

His back was to the lamppost as he casually sat on the schools fence top, one lag bent at the knee while the other loosely dangled off the stone fence wall. His one hand was propped at his side while the other was casually placed on his bent knee. He was still dressed in the schools uniform, pitch-black dress pants with a pure white dress shirt with the schools logo imprinted on the chest pocket. The shirt was fully buttoned up except for the first two buttons at the top of the shirt while his school ties was undone and know loosely hung around his neck. The black material of the tie was hanging from around his neck and the ends falling effortlessly on to his firm shirt covered chest. His school jacket was draped over the lamppost which was acting as a make shift coat hanger for Yaten's jacket.

'It seems almost like he's been waiting here for a while.' Usagi said as she continued to watch Yaten trying to figure out what she should do. 'Was he _actually_ waiting for me?'

As she continued to look at Yaten she noticed that his head was slightly bent back against the lamppost as if he were soaking up the sun that, after the rain, was almost non existent because of the heavy clouds that looked as if they we're about to let out another round of rain. His grey hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail that now hung over his right shoulder as his bangs continued to lightly flutter in the light breeze that was making it's way across the schools grounds.

'His hair, its not grey.' Usagi observed as she watched Yaten's silky hair being picked up by the breeze. 'It's almost sliver in colour.'

Usagi looked at his face and noticed that his eyes were closed peacefully as if the hoard of screaming girls below didn't affect him at all.

'He looks… he looks almost peaceful. Like a sleeping angel.' As that thought crossed her mind, Usagi's pale cheeks blushed pink in embarrassment. 'I can't believe I just thought that about Yaten of all people. Yaten!' But she couldn't look away; she'd never seen him like this. 'Maybe this is why all of these girls were so loyal to Yaten. He looks…beautiful.'

As she continued to star at his face she noticed that his mouth had started to form into a frown as his eyes slightly cringed as one of the below decided to get his attention by jumping and attempting to pull his right leg that hung loosely against the fence. Apparently that was enough to tick Yaten off because his eyelids suddenly opened to reveal his green eyes, which were now burning with annoyance.

Usagi had to step back at the shock of seeing Yaten's eye's open with so a cold look in them, but she still couldn't look away.

'Just look away and run Usagi. You know what he's like!' But she couldn't, she was transfixed. And before she could even begin to try and take her blue eye's away from Yaten, his emerald eye's looked on her baby blue one's and then there was no turning back.

'Crap.' Was again the only thought going through Usagi's mind. 'He's seen me!'

Yaten seemed a bit shocked to see her, but then his shock was once again replaced with annoyance because of the girl that was once again trying to grab his leg. He turned his green eyes to the girl below him and his eye's narrowed into slits as he stood up and pick his jacked up from the lamppost. He proceeded to grab one loose end of the tie and slide it off from around his neck and stuff it into the pocket of his school pants while still looking at the girl below him.

"What do you want?" Yaten spat out to the girl in front of him, at the same time the sound of his voice was able to shut up the rest of the girls.

"You're...you're talking to me." The girl from below Yaten seemed in shock. Usagi couldn't see who the girl was from her current location that was a little ways away behind the group of girls.

"Whom else would I be talking to?" Yaten replied to the girl still with the same tone as before. "I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

The girl seemed to get over her shock once it was establish it was she that Yaten was talking to. This seemed to bring back the courage she'd had from earlier when she was trying to grab a hold of Yaten's leg.

"Yaten! I love you!" The girl seemed to almost scream up to where Yaten was currently standing. "My name is Hitomi and I would like to go out with you! Will you walk me home today?" The girl, whose name was now known to be Hitomi, spoke up to Yaten, the rest of the girls looking at her in complete and utter jealousy. You could practically see the murderous intent in each and every one of the girl's eyes.

Usagi from behind the group was in complete and utter shock when she realized that it was Hitomi, the 3rd year girl she'd bumped into earlier.

'How can she so easily profess her love to Yaten like that? She's never ever really talk to him yet she has the courage to profess her love in front of Yaten and about 20 other girls with no embarrassment or hesitance. ' Usagi thought to herself as she continued to stare at the drama unfolding in front of her eye's. 'Maybe I need to be more like Hitomi. I should just go up to Seiya and just profess my love to him. What's the worse that could happen? I could be rejected and our friendship would be lost.' She told herself. 'No, I would die if that ever happened. I don't want to lose my friendship with Seiya! I would die if he rejected me.' She said disappointedly to herself.

Usagi, though she couldn't do what Hitomi had just done, found herself cheering for Hitomi to succeed in her confession and win Yaten's heart. With that she put a huge smile on to her face and yelled out to Hitomi

"GO HITOMI! YOU CAN DO IT!" Usagi screamed out toward Hitomi who turned toward her and gave Usagi a thumbs up that Usagi gladly returned.

'Please, please let Yaten not break this girls heart like Seiya was doing to mine.' Usagi prayed to whatever god was listening as she continued to smile at Hitomi who'd at this point turned back to look at Yaten, her face full of hope and happiness.

Usagi also turned to look at Yaten, who had turned to look at Usagi when she'd yelled out to Hitomi. As Usagi met Yaten's eyes she saw something flash in them that made her skin run cold. She saw a small smile form on Yaten's lips as he turned to look back at the girl in front of him.

'I don't think I like this…' Was the last thought that went through Usagi's mind as Yaten started to speak.

"Hitomi was it?" Yaten started by saying to the girl below him as she nodded, her face still full of hope and love. " I don't know what was more foolish, the fact that you tried to get my attention by trying to pull my leg or the fact that you had the audacity to profess your love to me in front everyone and then ask me to go out with you. " Yaten finished still looking at Hitomi's face, which had gone completely pale and she looked like she was on the verge of crying right there and then.

Usagi had gone in complete shock at Yaten's spiteful words towards Hitomi, while the rest of the other girls seemed to be beaming with delight at Yaten's rejection of Hitomi's feelings.

But apparently Yaten seemed quite content because a spark had been ignited inside his green eyes and he didn't appear to be done talking yet.

"As for the rest of you," He started to say tossing a quick look at Usagi a sly smile on his lips before he turned to the rest of the girls, " Stop following me around. I don't want to date any of you nor do I want to walk any of you home." Yaten finished in a tone that was both commanding and malicious.

'He has no heart what so ever.' Usagi said to herself as she looked at each of the girl's faces, some of them were even crying. 'Why are you being like this Yaten!' She was so angry at Yaten that if she were a violent person she would have probably gone up there and slapped him across the face.

Usagi turned to look at Yaten who had at this point jumped down from the brick fence and started to walk towards her. Once he was past the group of crying girls, he turned around from Usagi to face them.

"And not that its any of your business, I already have a girlfriend and I'm walking her to my house today." Yaten said as he once more turned and walked towards Usagi.

Yaten stopped right in front of Usagi and place a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go Odango." He said smirking down at her as the fan girls behind him went from crying to looking at Usagi with disbelief.

Yaten bent down and whispered in Usagi's ear. "This is pay back, Usagi. Don't you ever again go against me and support one of those idiots. " He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling back to look at her.

"And maybe, this'll teach an idiot like you to not be late, ever." Yaten finished, his cold green eye's full of spite.

Usagi, who had gone completely cold at Yaten's words, could only stare at him, her mouth hanging open and she was once again presented with only one thought.

'Crap.'

**Unleash:** I like to think this is the best chapter yet! Poor Usagi but I had to! I needed a twist! Plus, no one should ever be late for anything! Me included with my updates! XD

So please review and let me know how this chapter was! Good and bad reviews help me get better and get you updates faster!


	5. Games

**Disclaimer –** I own zilch! All characters belong to someone with a much greater imagination then myself. :D

**A/N –** So, if you've been to my profile you know I promised the next chapter today, so here ya all go; Chapter 5 of Blue Eyed Dreamer!

**Blue Eyed Dreamer**

**Chapter 5 – Games **

You know that feeling you get sometimes when you feel like you have no control over anything anymore? Like you've just been thrown into a situation that you're completely unprepared for? Like you've just been blindsided by the world?

Well, our dear Usagi has not only been blindsided by the world, but she just got royally screwed over by reality to. And her reality just happens to go by the name of Yaten.

So what does one do, exactly, when faced with such a nightmare? You get over your shock and listen to what he's telling you.

"Odango, I'd run if I were you." Yaten said walking away from Usagi heading out of the schools front gates.

By the time she'd heard his warning and actually comprehended what he was saying, Yaten was already off the school grounds.

Looking around, Usagi tried to figure out where he'd gone so she could get some sort of explanation for the sick joke he was playing at her expense.

On her search for Yaten, she spotted the group of girls from before, who now seemed to all be huddled together, conspiring.

"I wonder what their doing." Usagi said as she looked at them, but before she could even spend a moment trying to figure it out she heard one of the girls scream out loud from within the circle.

"I SAY WE HUNT HER DOWN AND MAKE HER GIVE OUR YATEN BACK!" The unknown girl shouted out followed by another girl's war cry.

"USAGI WILL DIE FOR TAKING AWAY OUR YATEN!" Yelled the second voice from the circle and it finally clicked for Usagi just what Yaten had meant by his parting words.

So with a quick jolt of realization, Usagi quickly turned away from the group and ran, silently thanking any of the gods who were listening that the group hadn't noticed her leave.

She ran, everything by her turning into a blur of colours as her feet lead her rather then her head. She wasn't quite sure how long or how far she'd run, and at the same time she didn't really care. It was coming to a point where she wasn't sure anymore if she was running from the fan club or if she was running away from her problems.

Usagi ran, just kept on running till she couldn't see anymore, her tears completely obscuring her vision.

'When did I start to cry? Why am I crying?' Usagi thought to herself. ' I need to slow down, I can't even see anything anymore!'

She suddenly stopped, her hands coming up to her eyes, hoping to clear her vision, trying to figure out where she was exactly.

Usagi looked around, noticing for the first time that she'd ended up at the Kou residence.

This time though, there was no excitement, no speeding of the heart at the idea of being able to see Seiya. She wouldn't see Seiya because he was still with Kakyuu and the only one there would be Yaten.

'I don't want to see him; I don't even want to be near him! But I need to fix this, I just have to fix this some how!' Usagi thought to herself, trying to give herself the courage to walk into the house and demand that Yaten fix this whole mess.

'I need to be brave for once. I can do this! He needs to fix this before everyone finds out. Before…Seiya finds out.' She thought sadly, rubbing at her eyes once more, making sure she didn't seem weak in any way if she was going to confront Yaten.

'All right Usagi, just a few steps and you're inside the house. Just be forceful and demand he take back the whole 'girlfriend' idea he was spreading around.' She said to herself as if she we're ready to do battle with Yaten.

Making her way up the front steps of the porch, she rang the doorbell, her heart speeding up. 'Stay calm Usagi. You can do this. You HAVE TO do this.'

Taking in another deep breath trying to calm herself, she heard the door start to open. Before she even gave the person on the other side of the door the chance to even fully understand who was at the door, Usagi had the man pinned to the floor.

Her eyes were tightly shut as she spoke, both her hands held onto the man's shoulders, slamming him against the floorboards of the house with every word she screamed out.

"You will fix this Yaten! You had no right to tell all those girls a lie! I don't want to be involved in whatever it is your trying to do. I wont do it, Yaten, I wont! SO JUST FIX THIS!" Usagi said with tears once again trying to escape her tightly shuteyes.

She had released the mans shoulders, but still remained sitting on top of him, her hands covering her eye's so that Yaten wouldn't see her cry.

"Please, Yaten." Usagi started to say much calmer this time, her face hidden behind her hands. "I wont be in your way anymore, I promise. But please don't do this to me. I think they might actually kill me for being your girlfriend" She finished, hoping Yaten would, this one time, show her some kind of compassion.

"Odango, what the hell are you doing to my brother!" A shocked voice said from behind Usagi.

Usagi's head shot around immediately at the voice, her blue eye's wide with horror.

"Ya…YATEN?" Usagi said looking at the man that had just walked through the front door.

"Yes, I'm Yaten, thank you for pointing out the obvious Odango. Now tell me what exactly you're doing to my brother?" Yaten said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation from Usagi.

And wait Yaten would because our Odango was completely confused.

'If he's Yaten then…' Usagi said trying to figure out just what was going on.

"If you're Yaten, then…" Usagi said pointing to Yaten, her eyes still as huge as saucers.

"Yes, Odango. I am Yaten." He said pointing to himself. "And you are Odango." Yaten said now pointing to Usagi, as if he were talking to a simpleton.

"Then…who is…" Usagi trailed off turning to look at the man she was currently sitting on. As she finally took in the long black hair and the blue eyes similar to hers, her heart suddenly dropped, she was finding it very hard to breath.

"That, Odango, would be Seiya." Yaten said as if he were talking to a 2-year-old child. "Now explain to me what it is you are doing to my brother."

"I don't…I thought…you were supposed to be…" Usagi had no idea how to answer his question. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed that she was sitting on Seiya of all people or that she has physically assaulted the man she was in love with.

'How could I do this! What was I thinking just attacking Yaten, no, Seiya? What am I going to do!' Usagi yelled at herself, her face going between shock and embarrassment. 'He probably thinks I'm a complete psycho now! How can I possibly expect him to love me after this!'

"Spit it out Usagi, I don't have all day to listen to your incomplete sentences!" Yaten said getting frustrated with her. 'Can't she even answer a simple question?' Yaten thought to himself, unable to understand just how stupid the girl in front of him actually was.

Usagi turned to look at Yaten once again, hearing the annoyance in his tone. She was about to answer him, telling him that she thought it was him she was attacking, but before she could she was interrupted.

Seiya, who had completely been silent for the entire altercation since opening the door, excited, thinking it was Yaten and Usagi. But now he was just as confused as Usagi was, but about a different matter all together.

Looking up at Usagi then back at Yaten, noticing how they were both looking at each other, Usagi's words while she was attacking him finally made sense.

"Yaten, you're dating Usagi?" Seiya asked, slightly hurt but more curious then anything about the two. 'I thought they hated each other?'

After Seiya's question, Usagi proceeded to scramble up off of Seiya but just as she stood, everything went black as she fainted. She hoped this had all been one big nightmare.

If she had only stayed conscious for one more minute she would have seen the fear that had crossed one mans face as she fell, his strong arms catching her before her head could hit the floor.

This, this was no nightmare. This was a new destiny in the making. A new dream that Usagi will one day realize was more than she could have ever asked for. It might not seem like a dream to the untrained eye, but then again destiny was no stranger to playing games. Because we all know when destiny gets bored, the world becomes more entertaining.

**Unleash:** So I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not as long as my other chapters but the next one will be longer to make up for it. And I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story so far! You guys make me want to write the best damn story in the world! :P

As always continue to review please! Any kind of review is a good review in my books! :D and I own a hell of a lot of books! :P :P

Sailor Cosmos – your reviews make my day! :P I will try to be faster with my updates! :D and I will not stop updating till the story is done. You wont have to wait for years for an update I promise! :D


	6. Cheshire Cat Smile

**Disclaimer –** So for the sixth time, I own nothing, so please don't sue me. Thanks in advance for not suing me if you were thinking about it. And if you weren't well, good for you!You get my gratitude! :)

**A/N –** Ha ha! I'm back with the next chapter as promised! And I can honestly say that after writing this chapter, I'm completely 100% in LOVE with where this story is headed! And lame as it may sound, I'm pumped for the next chapter! So, lovely readers of this crazy story, here is Chapter Six of Blue Eyed Dreamer! Happy reading!

**Blue Eyed Dreamer**

**Chapter 6 – Cheshire Cat Smile**

He never realized he could move as fast as he had. His body had just reacted of its own accord when he saw Usagi about to hit the ground. Everything in him screamed for him to catch her before he even realized what he was doing.

It was understandable in a way, he had known her for so long, they had been friends from the moment they had met, and he was meant to protect her. And protect her he would even if it meant he'd have to protect her from his very own brother.

Seiya had caught her just moments before her head had almost connected with the ground. His arms were wrapped around her protectively as he crouched on the ground; Usagi safely nestled in his arms, her light breathing tickling his face.

'Thank god.' Seiya said to himself as he instinctively gave her a hug, as if to somehow reassure him self she was okay, that she was actually in his arms.

The happiness lasted only a minute before he turned and glared at his brother, who was still just standing there his arms safely tucked away in the pockets of his school dress pants as if nothing had happened.

"Yaten! Why are you just standing there! Usagi could have been hurt." Seiya said, once again looking down in to Usagi's angelic face. "You were closer to her then I was! You could have easily caught her. Why were you just standing there?"

Seiya was beyond pissed. He had never been this angry with Yaten before. He had never been angry with any of his brothers. Sure they bickered every once in a while, but he could honestly say that never in his heart had he felt any anger towards any of his brothers till this moment. He was livid! She was his best friend, god damn it!

"Why did you not catch her? Damn it Yaten, answer me!" Seiya yelled, once again looking at Yaten's relaxed position. It some how made him even more mad.

"Why would I?" Yaten replied, seeing as his brother seemed ready to punch him all the way in to next week.

Seiya's left eye was twitching like crazy. Yaten could make even the most easy going person in the world contemplate murder.

His jaw was clenched as he ground his teeth. 'The basterd! Why he asks! WHY? If I wasn't holding Usagi, I sware to all the gods I would kill my very own brother!'

" Oh, I don't know Yaten! Maybe because she could have been _seriously_ hurt, or because _she's_ my best friend, or hey, just a thought here, maybe because of the simple fact that SHE'S YOUR GOD DAMN GIRLFRIEND YOU FUCKING ICE QUEEN!"

Oh yeah, Seiya was truly beyond pissed. Pissed didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling right now. Even Yaten could see that his brother was beyond just concerned.

"Calm down Seiya, you keep yelling like that and you'll wake the idiot up." Yaten said as he took one short step and crouched down beside Usagi and Seiya.

"SHE'S NOT…" Seiya started to yell, but stopped mid sentence realizing Yaten was right, he might wake Usagi up if he continued to yell. 'All right Seiya; cool it down for Usagi's sake. '

"She's not an idiot." Seiya said, quietly this time as he watched Yaten observe Usagi.

"Whatever Seiya, normal people don't faint in the middle of conversations." Yaten explained, as he looked Usagi over, making sure she was at least breathing. "Plus, the Odango is fine. Not a scratch on her."

"Yaten…" Seiya said in a warning tone to his brother to drop the insults. It wasn't getting them anywhere. " Just help me get her to the spare bedroom, Yaten. She need's to rest."

"And I should do this why? She's not my responsibility." Yaten said, once again standing up, his right eye brow raised, waiting for an explanation as to why he has to help in any way.

"Because, A: She's your girlfriend and B: Because I fucking said so!" Seiya exclaimed, his voice getting louder with every word he spoke. His anger at Yaten's lack of caring was getting the better of him. "Now take her from me Yaten, or I swar to anyone listening up there, I will murder you where you stand."

Yaten, getting a headache from all of Seiya's screaming, figured this would all be over if he just indulged in his brother's wishes.

"Fine, Seiya. Just stop yelling already. You're getting on my nerves." Yaten said as he bent down to take Usagi from Seiya's arms. "Happy now dear brother?"

"Very." Seiya said dryly, getting up off the ground and dusting himself off. "Just follow me to the guest room and if you so much as drop her Yaten, I won't be held accountable for my actions." Seiya finished, turning around and stomping towards the guest room.

Yaten just stood there, holding Usagi bridle style as he glared at Seiya's back before he slowly started to follow him.

He tightened his arms around Usagi, making sure she wouldn't fall and looked down at her face. 'This is all your fault Odango.' He thought to himself as he squinted down at her. As if sensing his eyes on her, Usagi unconsciously started shifting.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you Odango?" Yaten said quietly seeing her tossing around. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the current situation or something entirely different.

In reaction to Usagi's movements, Yaten just hugged her closer to himself hoping to still her moving figure. Her head now rested on his shoulder, her hands held tightly between her chest and his.

Sighing, Yaten made sure she was still again and quickened his pace to catch up to Seiya. By the time he caught up to him he was already in front of the guest room.

"Why are you just standing there Seiya? Move so I can drop her on the bed. She's not that light you know." Yaten said getting annoyed with Seiya's lack of movement.

"Because, _Yaten_, mom didn't make the bed in this room. I gotta go grab some sheets and pillows. So just hold your horses for a couple more minutes." Seiya said, turning around and walking right past Yaten, heading towards the linen closet.

"Great." Yaten grunted out as he moved into the room and sat on one of the chairs. "So what am I supposed to do now? Stare at a wall?" Yaten said looking around then down to Usagi, as if she could answer his questions.

Looking at her, actually _looking_ at her, he could see why Mamoru liked her. Oh yeah, Yaten knew Mamoru liked her. It was kind of sad really, poor girl didn't realize the loser was in love with her.

Yaten knew a lot of things most people didn't. He wasn't much for conversations with people unworthy of his time but he had eyes. He could see what most people couldn't. It was almost like a game to him really; watching peoples actions and reactions, seeing the hidden emotions that were painted all over their faces. If you had time, which Yaten did, you could learn a lot about people by just watching their faces.

The Odango was pretty, Yaten would admit to that much. Lushes lashes covered her eyes as she rested peacefully; full pink lips were set in a content smile.

"Hmmm, if only she were like this all the time, I might actually enjoy her company." Yaten mused as he continued to stare at her child like face.

As he continued to watch her, Usagi started to move once again, but this time she seemed to almost want to burrow inside of him.

"What do you think you're doing Odango?" Yaten wonder out loud, watching her movements.

Usagi's face moved so that it was buried in the side of Yaten's neck, her nose lightly nuzzling between his ear and jaw line, his hair gently brushing against her cheek as she moved. Her delicate hands now were holding on to the front of his school shirt as she situated herself in to a new position.

"Odd, very very odd, Odango." Yaten said out loud, involuntarily tightening his hold on her once again, a smirk making its way on to his lips.

He could feel her breath on his neck, as he felt her breath in his scent and smile as she once again stilled in his arms, the smile never leaving her delicate lips, her hands now loosely holding on to his shirt.

Yaten smiled then, his lips transforming from a smirk to a tight-lipped smile. Almost reminded you of the Mona Lisa painting, a million secrets hidden behind that smile.

Yaten knew about Usagi, her 'secret' if you want to call it that. She didn't think anyone knew about her longing looks towards his brother, how her face would fall every time Seiya would leave, or how her lips would tremble when she saw him with Kakyuu.

But Yaten new, Yaten had always known, possibly even before Usagi herself realized what her feeling meant. He'd seen it from the time they were little.

That's why Yaten is the way he is. He always knows, it was almost a curse to know so much about someone without even really talking to them; there were no secrets that could be kept from him, because he already knew. Why would you talk to people, bother to get to know them when he would always know the truth about them? People no longer surprised him, so why waste time on them? For the most part they were all the same, most of them ignorant, self absorbed and stupid.

And Usagi was no different. She was just like them. He almost pitied her sometimes. If she wasn't so afraid, so simple minded, she could have her hearts desire because Yaten knew about Seiya's feelings too, even though Seiya himself could not see them.

"Both of you are complete idiots, walking around each other as if you're both made of glass." Yaten said quietly, his one hand smoothing down Usagi's bangs. "You could have all of your dreams but you're so afraid to go after them. To weak to do anything about them."

So Yaten sat there, his Mona Lisa smile still on his face as he contemplated the situation.

"You know what Odango, I'm gonna help you out by helping myself. We're going to play a little game, Usagi." Yaten said quietly his hand cupping her cheek. " You can thank me later."

"Don't just stand there eavesdropping on a conversation between me and my _girlfriend_ brother." Yaten said turning away from Usagi, smirking at his brother who had been standing by the door for the last couple of minutes. "Make the bed already so I can get rid of this burden I've been forced to carry as per your request."

Seiya had just stood there when he'd walked in seeing Yaten holding his Usagi. His heart had twisted at the picture the two had made. They seemed so perfect together.

'Since when had she started being my Usagi?' Seiya thought, still just looking at them, unable to understand what he was feeling. 'What is wrong with me today!'

Yaten quirked one of his brows at the look on his brothers face and smirked.

"Jealous, brother?" Yaten said, trying to provoke a reaction out of Seiya.

Yaten's accusation seemed to stir Seiya from his thoughts.

"WHAT? NO!" Seiya shouted, running over to the bed, pulling the sheets on to the mattress and placing the pillows by the headboard.

"Me jealous of you? Pfff never!" Seiya said laughing it off. " Usagi's my _best_ friend. I have nothing to be jealous about."

"Whatever you say Seiya." Yaten replied the knowing smile still etched on to his hauntingly beautiful face as he stood up from the chair. With Usagi still in his arms he walked over to the side of the bed and gently laid Usagi on to the sheets Seiya had just put down. Yaten took the blanket being offered by Seiya and gently placed it on top of Usagi, expertly tucking her in.

Seiya just stood there watching, unable to comprehend how almost kind his normally stoic and self-absorbed brother was being. His heart one again clenched as he watched Yaten bend down and place a soft quick kiss on his Usagi's forehead, watched the smile that appeared on Usagi's tranquil face.

Yaten straightened up and turned to face his dark haired brother. "If that's all the help you need Seiya, I think I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Ami and Taiki." He said, making his way out of the room. " We still have a study session, or did you forget about that?"

With those last words, Yaten left the room leaving behind Seiya and Usagi. Making his way down the hall, he had to smile to himself. 'Let the game begin.'

Seiya knew he should probably leave Usagi to rest and follow his brother but he couldn't seem to move. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Was Yaten right? Was he indeed jealous?

'I can't be jealous, maybe I'm just in shock at seeing them together.' Seiya thought to himself as he took the chair Yaten had been sitting in and moving it so he could sit down beside Usagi.

Once there, he took a hold of Usagi's hand, slightly taken aback at the softness of it. He looked at her face, and almost stopped breathing. She looked like a sleeping princess, her features so delicate, so child like that he couldn't help but gaze upon her.

How many times had he looked at this same face, but never noticed just how breathtakingly beautiful she was? Why was he suddenly noticing how her full lips were slightly parted as she breathed or how her dark lashes seemed so long and abundant that they gently touched her face? Why did he suddenly have the urge to touch her, the need to kiss her?

'Oh god, what am I thinking! She's my best friend for goodness sake! She's dating my brother, MY BROTHER!' Seiya deliberated with himself as he quickly turned away from Usagi's innocent face trying to stop the sinful thoughts, trying to stop his heart from soaring out of his chest.

'I'm just probably worried about her, that's gotta be it! Just think about Kakyuu, you love Kakyuu!' Seiya reflection, trying to convince himself that Kakyuu was his dream girl, his princess, his one and only. But as he gazed again at Usagi, he couldn't help but compare the two. He tried to compare the two, key word being _tried_, but Usagi, with her pouting lips, her delicate cheekbones, and her hair the colour of spun gold was not even comparable to Kakyuu; Usagi was in a class all her own.

Before he could even try to rationalize his feelings anymore, the hand that was in his own started to stir.

Looking from Usagi's hand then to her face again he saw her eye's gradually start to open, as her free hand came to massage her baby blue's.

Usagi fully opened her eyes and looked around, not fully conscious of where she was. Her eyes widened at finding Seiya beside her, blinked a couple of times before a query escaped her lips.

"Seiya, where am I? What happened?" Usagi asked, her voice barley above a whisper as her eye's landed on her and Seiya's interlocked hands, her cheek's turning a slight pink colour.

"You're finally awake Usagi." Seiya said smiling down at her, still not letting go of her hand. "You fainted after you attacked me." Seiya answered, laughing, remembering the situation that had happened earlier. "You're in the guest room at my house."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Seiya! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Usagi said, her face turning the colour of a tomato. "I…I thought you were Yaten!"

"It's okay Usagi. I'm fine so now worries okay?" Replied Seiya, giving Usagi's hand a squeeze to reassure her that everything was okay. "I was just really worried about you when you fainted."

Looking at her hand in Seiya's her heart started to dance with joy. "You were worried about me?" Asked Usagi, looking from their intertwined hands to his attractive face.

"Yeah, I always worry about you." He said, a smile on his handsome face. "You're my best friend, it's my job to worry about you." Seiya knew he was lying but what was he supposed to say, that he was starting to like her as more then just a friend and that her fainting scared the crap out of him? Yeah, like that wouldn't freak her out in the slightest, she'd probably faint again!

Usagi, unaware to Seiya's internal fight, couldn't help but pull her hand away from Seiya's as her heart broke at those two words; best friend.

She had thought for a moment there that he was going to say he loved her, but her hopes again were just that, hopes of a lovesick fool.

''Oh, okay. Well I'm sorry again. I'll try to not worry you anymore." She said to him, literally forcing a smile on to her face.

A momentary silence followed Usagi's words, as they both had no idea what to say. What could they say to each other, certainly not the truth?

"So…" Seiya started, attempting to break the silence, "When did you and Yaten start dating? Today's the first time I'm hearing about this."

"It's not what it looks like, Seiya." Usagi started, trying to explain to Seiya about her situation with Yaten.

"Sure looks like you two are dating to me." Seiya spat out, not meaning to sound angry, but his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Seiya?" Usagi questioned, a concerned look on her face at Seiya's words. 'Why does he sound so…so mad?'

Before Seiya could even explain his reaction, a loud angry voice was heard from downstairs.

"I WANT TO SPEAK WITH USAGI RIGHT NOW YATEN! AND NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" The voice screamed out, anger evident in the tone.

"What the hell?" Seiya exclaimed, standing up from his seat and walking over to the door. "Who the hell is yelling?"

"Minako, that sounds like Minako." Usagi said pushing the covers aside as she climbed off the bed and made her way across the room to stand beside Seiya.

"Minako? What is she doing here? She said she couldn't make it to the study session because of her singing lessons. And why does she sound made Usagi?" Seiya inquired, looking to Usagi for some answers.

"I don't know Seiya. But I should probably get down there and find out what's going on." Usagi said to Seiya making her way downstairs. She didn't need to look back to know that Seiya was following her downstairs as well.

Once downstairs, the sight that greeted them was almost comical. There was Yaten, leaning against a wall a hand to his forehead as if he we're suffering the biggest headache the world had ever seen. And to him, Minako was the biggest pain in his ass.

Across from Yaten, was Minako standing in the Kou residences hallway. Standing might be the wrong word to use in this situation. It was more like she was kicking and screaming, almost hovering, as Ami and Taiki held on to her to stop her from attacking someone, mainly Yaten. It was as if they were holding on to a wild animal.

Seiya, ever the serious one, couldn't help but laugh, bringing Minako's attention to the two new arrivals.

"What's going on Minako? Ami? Taiki?" Usagi didn't even bother to ask Yaten, because she knew she wouldn't get any answer from him.

Minako, hearing the question, turned from Seiya to Usagi and did a complete 180. Instead of a wild thrashing animal she turned in to a child, a loud, annoying, bawling child.

At Minako's change in behavior, Ami and Taiki released their hold on the young woman, looking at each other and shrugging.

Once Usagi saw her friend crying, she ran right over to her, worried about her strange behavior.

"Minako, please calm down. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Usagi questioned her friend as she hugged her trying to calm the crying girl down.

"Usa..Usag..Usagi! Please tell me it's not true!" Minako wailed, hugging Usagi to the point of suffocation. "Please tell me it's all a lie! I need to know Usagi!"

It took both Taiki and Seiya to pry Usagi out of Minako's grip, and hold the girl down. Yaten, again, did not bother to help, finding the whole situation pathetic, it was so pathetic he was getting a headache bigger then the one he'd had from Seiya's screaming.

'Did they have to be so loud?' Yaten thought to himself as he massaged his temples.

Usagi was trying to catch her breath as Ami rubbed her back, trying to comfort her friend.

By this time Minako had stopped crying, and was now looking over at Usagi as Taiki and Seiya stood by her, making sure she didn't make any other unexpected moves.

"Please tell me it's not true Usagi." Minako asked again, looking at Usagi, an occasional sniffle coming from her as she gazed sadly at her friend.

"What's not true, Minako? I'm not sure what you're talking about." Usagi replied, a hand to her chest as she slowly walked over to Minako. She was getting worried about Minako. It must be something terrible to make Minako cry.

"One of the girls from my class called me just as I was heading to my singing lesson." Minako started, her voice slightly shaking, her eye's tearing up as she looked at Usagi who was at this point only millimeters away from Minako.

"She said that she heard from her best friend that… that Yaten had a girlfriend!" Minako continued, tears running down her beautiful face.

Usagi at that point knew what was coming. She knew and she was scared, scared of what Minako was going to ask her.

'Oh no, oh no oh no oh no! They know, everyone knows! Minako knows!' Usagi said to herself, taking an involuntary step back. 'Minako knows! How am I supposed to explain this to her? I don't even know what's going on myself. She's going to hate me. She's in love with Yaten. Has been for years now.'

"And..and she said it was you Usagi. She said it was YOU! So please, please tell me it's not true Usagi, please tell me it's not! I told you, only you, about my feelings for Yaten. So please, please tell me it's all a rumor Usagi, because I don't think I can handle it if it is true." Minako finished, staring at Usagi, waiting for an answer, her tears still falling. She was pleading with Usagi to tell her it was all a misunderstanding.

Ami and Taiki were both taken aback by Minako's words.

"Usagi? Yaten? Is this true?" Ami asked looking from Usagi to Yaten then to Usagi again waiting for the same answer Minako was. She was in complete astonishment.

"Yaten and…Usagi?" Taiki questioned looking towards Yaten, only to get a cold stare back. He looked to Usagi, but he could tell the girl was in shock at Minako's words as well. He looked to Seiya for an explanation but all he got was a shrug from his dark haired brother. Taiki noticed even Seiya seemed to be affected by the information, but he didn't seem to be shocked, more as in he was saddened by it?

Usagi didn't know how to answer them. She didn't know what to say, she had no words, no words that could explain what was going on between her and Yaten. Only Yaten could explain it to them.

"Yaten! Please tell them, please tell them the truth!" Usagi pleaded to Yaten. 'This is his entire fault. It's his fault Minako is upset with me. He needs to fix this, before… before any more of our friends start to believe the lie.'

Before Yaten could even say anything, a loud 'smack' was heard throughout the room. All of the room's occupant's eyes were on Minako as her hand slowly came away from Usagi's cheek. Her handprint could noticeably be seen on Usagi's left cheek.

"Mina…Minako?" Usagi questioned, her cheek stinging from Minako's slap as her hand came to rest on it. It wasn't the slap that caused Usagi's eyes to tear up, but rather the hurt look on Minako's face, the disappointment and heartbreak she saw in it.

"I got your answer Usagi." Minako said quietly as she looked at Usagi defiantly. "Asking Yaten to tell me rather than doing it yourself, that's pretty low Usagi, even for you. You couldn't even tell me yourself, I had to hear it from a random person and now you want me to hear it from Yaten himself? That's an answer as clear as if you had told me straight to my face."

"But Minako! It's not. It isn't what it looks like!" Usagi replied, desperately hoping Minako would believe her. 'I can't lose her, she's one of my closest friends!'

"Don't even bother to explain Usagi. I see what's going on. I'm just an idiot for not seeing it sooner." Minako turned away from Usagi heading for the front door. "I was such an idiot to believe you actually care about my feelings."

Usagi was about to go after her, but was stopped by Yaten who had grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Let go of me Yaten! I have to go after her! This is all your fault so LET ME GO!" Usagi screamed out, trying desperately to get away from Yaten's hold.

"Let her go Usagi, Ami will go see how she's doing." Yaten said coolly as he refused to let her go after Minako.

Ami had already left after Minako wanting to make sure their friend was going to be okay.

"Let's go Usagi. Me and you need to have a talk in private." Yaten said dragging Usagi behind him as they made their way back to the guest room.

"No! I have nothing to say to you Yaten. We have nothing to talk about, NOTHING!" Usagi screamed at his back, trying to make him stop. Tears were now freely gliding down her grief stricken face.

"So it's true then. You guys are seeing each other?" Taiki asked, looking at Usagi and Yaten.

Yaten had stopped at Taiki's question, making Usagi run in to him.

"Yes, it is true Taiki." Yaten answered before he once again resumed dragging an unwilling Usagi to the guest room.

Once they'd disappeared from view, Taiki turned to Seiya, more questions running through his mind, he needed more answers. He thought Usagi and Yaten hated each other.

"I don't know any more then you do, Taiki." Seiya said closing the front door. "I just found out earlier about them and I'm still confused by it. I was under the impression from Usagi that she was afraid of Yaten. And as far as I know, Yaten had no interest in Usagi. Hell, he calls her Odango and an idiot all the time."

"I'm confused as well Seiya. Do you think they really are dating? Do you believe it?" Taiki asked, wanting to figure this out. He hated puzzles!

Seiya had to think about it for a minute but he finally answered Taiki.

"Yes I do Taiki. I saw the way he looked at her after she fainted today. It wasn't something bogus." Seiya replied, a pained look on his face.

"Usagi fainted! Why? When! What happened Seiya?" Taiki asked with worry etched in to his voice.

"Let's go into the kitchen Taiki." Seiya said making his way to the aforementioned room. "I'm hungry and I'll tell you all about it after I've eaten. Today has just been a day from hell and I somehow feel like blaming Yaten for it."

"Alright Seiya. I'll just text Ami and tell her to meet us in the Kitchen when she's done with Minako." Taiki explained as he followed his brother into the kitchen. "Do you think Minako is going to be okay?"

"I don't know brother, I really don't know. I don't even know if I'm okay with all of this." Seiya confessed as he passed the stairs that lead to the guest room, his eyes lingering on them before he proceeded to the kitchen. 'I hope Usagi's gonna be okay. I'm more worried about her then Minako.'

Upstairs in the guest room, Yaten had shoved Usagi in and locked the door that he was now currently leaning against, watching Usagi pace around as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Damn it Odango! Stop crying. I already have a headache from Minako's obnoxious blubbering, I don't need another one from you." Yaten bellowed, exasperated and already regretting locking himself in a room with Usagi.

"I wouldn't be crying if you hadn't have gotten me into this mess in the first place Yaten. And you wont even fix it! Why wont you fix it?" Usagi exclaimed, glaring at Yaten, her tears momentarily forgotten from the exhaustion of fighting with him.

"There is nothing to fix. And I really don't understand why you're so upset about this. Any girl would be more then lucky to be going out with me." Yaten told Usagi as he rubbed his temples. 'Why wont these stupid headaches go away!'

"Lucky? LUCKY!" Usagi shrieked, almost laughing like a raging lunatic at Yaten. "Oh yeah, sure if dating a completely self-centered, egotistical block of ice was lucky, then yeah, I just hit the freaking jackpot!"

Usagi couldn't take it anymore; there was no talking sense in to this man. All he thought about was himself, no one else but himself. His stupid declaration of her being his girlfriend was only benefitting himself but causing her to lose one of her closest friends and making it impossible for Seiya to fall in love with her.

Giving up, Usagi made her way to the bed and sat on the edge, her hands in her lap clasped together. Sighing, she looked at Yaten, all of her energy completely drained; her hopes completely shatter leaving behind only a broken heart and an empty shell of who Usagi used to be a mere couple of hours ago. 'How could this much happen in such a short time?' Usagi asked herself.

Yaten just looked at her, pleased that she had stopped crying. He was almost ready to shut her up himself if she hadn't have stopped.

"What do you want from me Yaten? Am I such a bad person that you'd just use me like this to fend off your fan club and just leave me here to deal with the after effects of your destruction? Do you not have a single decent bone in your body to care about anyone but yourself and your own happiness?" Usagi asked, her head bent down in defeat as she stared at her hands.

Usagi didn't hear a reply from Yaten; she hadn't really expected one. He never really was honest with her in the few times they had actually said more then one word to each other.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence she heard his footsteps as he made his way towards her. He stopped right in front of her, and from where she was looking all she could see was his shiny black school shoes.

Before she knew what was happening, Yaten had grabbed a hold of her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Yaten, what are you doing?"

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully Odango." Yaten directed as his green eyes focused on Usagi's blue ones.

"I may be self-centered and egotistical but I'm perfect so I have a reason to be proud of myself. You don't know anything about me, Usagi, so don't go assuming I don't care about anyone but myself. The only people I care about are my brothers, my father and mother, and myself. There is no one else worthy of me caring about." Yaten started, each word being said with such emotion that Usagi had no choice but to believe him, and believe him she did. "So because I _am_ actually a decent person, Odango, I'm helping you as well as helping myself."

"Helping me? I highly doubt that Yaten. Do you not see what you've done! Minako hates me!" Usagi spat out as she looked away from Yaten's intense gaze.

"Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you, Odango!" Yaten ordered as he tightened his hold on her chin, forcing her to look at him. " Yes I'm helping you, _Usagi_. Seiya seems to care about you for some odd reason that I still don't understand. And seeing as I care for him and his happiness, I've decided to help you. You think I don't see the way you look at him? You're in love with him."

Usagi was taken a back by Yaten's last statement. "How… how do you know that? I haven't told anyone." Whispered Usagi, both embarrassed at having Yaten find out about her love for his brother and ever more embarrassed that it was easily visible.

"Don't worry, Odango. It's not that obvious. I'm just more perceptive then any of the others." Yaten smirked down at Usagi when he saw her blushing face.

"I don't care that you found out Yaten. But you're not helping me in any way." Usagi said getting over the shock of being found out. 'Great just great, Yaten of all people had to be the one to find out. He's going to tell Seiya then… and then Seiya will never talk to me again.' This thought brought silent tears to Usagi's eyes.

"Please Yaten, don't tell him. Don't tell Seiya that I love him. I'll lose him as a friend, he'll never talk to me again." Usagi said as she buried her head in Yaten's chest hiding her blotchy face from him and clinging to him, hoping he wouldn't see just how scared she was of Seiya finding out. "I'll do whatever you want Yaten, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend, just please, please don't tell him!"

"Odango…?" Yaten was frozen to the spot at the physical contact. No one had ever hugged him in god knows how many years. He wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy. 'Was she actually so afraid of telling Seiya she was in love with him?'

Yaten, unlike a normal person in reaction to a hug would hug back, very stiffly patted Usagi's back in hopes that she'd let go. "Listen Odango, I'm willing to help you. I know my brother and I'd be doing this more for him then you. He my not see that he loves you but I know he does. I saw the way he looked at you today after you fainted. He doesn't even realize he's jealous that we're dating. Let me help you and in return you can help me."

Usagi had stopped crying the moment Yaten had said he'd help her. She didn't understand why he was being almost nice to her. Yaten and nice were two things that were never found in a sentence together. 'Maybe he's not as self absorbed as I thought. He probably doesn't even realize he's actually being _nice_.'

"He loves me? You're not, you're not lying to me?" Usagi asked lifting her head slightly so that she was looking up at Yaten. 'Please let this be true, please.'

"No, Odango, I'm just messing with you." Yaten said sarcastically giving her his 'are you that stupid' look.

"Okay. Okay I'll do it. I'll help you with anything you want." Usagi said giving in. This was her last chance. This was her last chance to beloved. If Yaten couldn't help her no one could.

"Will you let go of me now Odango? You're freaking me out." Yaten said, his hand growing numb from all the patting. 'How do people do this comforting crap? It's so tiresome and useless.'

"Oh, right, sorry!" Usagi squeaked and quickly stepped away from Yaten, mortified that she'd been hugging him. She sighed thinking how Yaten probably thought she was the most pathetic person in the world.

"Just don't do it again." Remarked Yaten cracking his fingers to get rid of the numbness.

"So… what's the plan?" Usagi questioned, looking Yaten squarely in the eye's showing him that she wasn't going to back down. Her spirit had been renewed by his offer of help. She would have thanked him if she didn't know that he'd call her an idiot for doing so.

Yaten smiled, actually fully smiled looking back at Usagi. 'This, this is going to be more fun then I thought.'

Now to most people a smile would be considered a good sigh, but coming from Yaten who either smirks or frowns, smiling was most definitely not a good sign. You know that story of Alice In Wonderland, the one with the Cheshire Cat? Well you know the cats smile? Yeah that one, now picture it on Yaten's face, with his green eyes glowing with mirth and you've got yourself a Yaten smile.

**Unleash:** Soooooooooo wha'd ya guys think? Good, bad? Honest opinions please! Cuz I'm kinda worried about this chapter. Don't get me wrong I was super pumped while write this chapter hence why it's so long and why I'm so happy right now! And I'm very pleased with the direction because this chapter almost outlines what the whole story is going to be about. I'm just worried that it might be all over the place so I'd love to know what you guys think. Cuz when I get excited about writing a chapter, mistakes get made in the form of there's to much crap going on! It's my downfall. T.T

So review please, and let me know what you thought of the chapter. And again thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's one of the main reasons I was happy as kid in a candy store to write this one! :D

_Sailor Cosmos_ – I would love to read Sailor Moon Addict's story! Let me know when it's up a.s.a.p! :D and I hope this chapter was long enough for ya! :P :P


End file.
